


SVBig Bang Cover: Just Another Day in Metropolis

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fandom Book covers, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	SVBig Bang Cover: Just Another Day in Metropolis

I decided to take part in doing the artwork for another story in the [ SVBig Bang!](http://smallvillebbang.livejournal.com/)

One of the pieces I've done was for a story called Just Another Day in Metropolis by **[](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/profile)[**nicnac918**](http://nicnac918.livejournal.com/)  ** which can be found  HERE (to come)   

I hope you enjoy them. :D   Image Heavy

 

 

 

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6283/659504)   [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6283/659311)   [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6283/658957)   [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/6283/658813)

 

 


End file.
